Snipers
Snipers are enemies in Far Cry, Far Cry 2, Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. As the name suggests, they wield Sniper Rifles. With increased perception and firepower, coupled with their well hidden locations, Snipers can be deadly enemies. Far Cry Snipers are usually encountered off the trodden path, waiting for a chance to attack from afar. Snipers are trained in the use of long-range sniper rifles as well as rocket launchers, making them a significant threat to the player. Both sniper rifles and rocket launchers have a slow rate of fire and are the only weapons wielded by snipers. These weapons cause large amounts of damage or kill the player instantly. Snipers are recognised by their black armour and will usually wear helmets or black sunglasses. They are not too resistant to gunfire; however, their locations (e.g., on guard towers) can often make them difficult to hit. When fighting snipers, a sniper rifle or rocket launcher are best. If under fire or a sniper is believed to be near, move behind cover and use the binoculars to locate him. Far Cry 2 Unlike the random ethnic makeup of normal mercenaries, snipers are always Afrikaner or British. They typically wear a wide-brimmed hat and a button-down shirt. Their backup weapon is always an SMG; in Act 1, it is a MAC-10, and in Act 2, an Uzi. Snipers have better perception than other mercenaries. For example, in the daytime a normal merc would not be able to detect the player hiding in the grass until the player gets close. Snipers, on the other hand, can detect the player from about fifty metres even at night. It is also important to note that snipers have less health than other mercenaries and are very easy to kill if you can get close enough. Far Cry 3 and 4 Snipers are usually encountered inside of hostile Outposts, usually in a lookout tower or on top of buildings. When tagged, they can be identified by a sniper-scope crosshair above them. There are usually one or two snipers in an Outpost, but it is possible to encounter more. A hostile Sniper will usually be equipped with a Dragunov SVD (Pirates and Royal Army) and Z93 (Privateers and Royal Guards) sniper rifle with a laser pointer and an SMG as a secondary weapon. Snipers can present a problem when trying to sneak around an Outpost. It is likely that they will be the first to locate a player, if he sets up a disturbance in the Outpost. It is a good idea to take out a Sniper silently if possible. Luckily, this is fairly easy to do, since Snipers are usually by themselves. One way to take out a Sniper without being noticed is to kill them with a weapon with a silencer attached or with the Recurve Bow. Another way to do this, although more risky, is to sneak up on them and use the Takedown action with your knife. The best way to go about using the Takedown on a Sniper is to sneak around the back of the Outpost to the building or lookout tower they are located in. You can either climb to the top of the building and quickly stab them, or throw a rock at the bottom of the stairs and wait for the Sniper to come down and investigate. ru:Снайпер Category:Far Cry 2 Enemies Category:Far Cry 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Far Cry Enemies Category:Far Cry 4 Enemies